The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the delivery of services to a user of a mobile terminal. The services may be in the form of a particular media or communication application desired by the user, such as a music player, a game player, an electronic book, short messages, email, content sharing, web browsing, etc. The services may also be in the form of interactive applications in which the user may respond to a network device in order to perform a task or achieve a goal. The services may be provided from a network server or other network device, or even from the mobile terminal such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a mobile television, a mobile gaming system, etc.
In many situations, it may be desirable for the user to interface with a device such as a mobile terminal for the provision of an application or service. A user's experience during certain applications such as, for example, web browsing or applications that enable drawing may be enhanced by using a touch screen display as the user interface. Furthermore, some users may have a preference for use of a touch screen display for entry of user interface commands or simply creating content over other alternatives. In recognition of the utility and popularity of touch screen displays, many devices, including some mobile terminals, now employ touch screen displays. As such, touch screen devices are now relatively well known, with numerous different technologies being employed for sensing a particular point at which an object may contact the touch screen display.
Touch screen devices may also be used for entering user interface commands to generate animations. In this regard, many existing pen-based devices are featured with tools supporting animation composition and control. It is known that animations typically require more user actions to be performed and more effort to compose and modify than some other types of media such as for example images and text. As such, usage of these pen-based devices and tools are designed to enhance a user's experience in composing an animation. However, the existing pen-based devices and tools that are currently being employed to generate animations are typically too complex and cumbersome for most users to utilize effectively and these pen-based devices and tools are typically not well-suited for generating complex animations. For instance, these existing solutions typically do not have the capability to utilize complex objects in animations. Moreover, usage of the existing pen-based devices and tools may take a user a number of hours to compose an animation that lasts only a few minutes, which may result in a lack of interest to the user in creating animations and may also result in frustration.
As such, it is desirable to provide a touch screen device with user interface commands that is easy to utilize in creating and modifying animations.